WataMote Chapter 122
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko returns to school for the start of her third year. Yuri calms herself before looking at the class lists. It appears that she, Mako, Yoshida, and Tomoko will be in the same class. She sighs relief and even laughs a bit. Next to her, Kotomi realizes she is in the same class as Tomoko. She takes some solace that Itō is also in her class. Other students discuss their classes. Minami laments separation from many of her friends. When reminded she will be in class with Mako, to herself she snarkily refers to Mako as "being friends with that girl" Tomoko. Minami then tries to strike up a conversation with Katō. For her part, Tomoko appears upset that she knows most of the people in her class, including "that pest" Kotomi. Hina announces to Tomoko that they are in the same class again; Tomoko nervously stammers agreement. The girl standing next to her reminds Tomoko that they met years ago in the entrance exam, and Tomoko gave her a "fist-bump." Tomoko finally recognizes Itō even if she does not know her name. Despite Miyazaki and her other four friends joyfully announcing they are all in the same class with her, Uchi cries in shock when she realizes she is not in the same class as Tomoko then flies into a full tantrum on the ground. During this, the currently unnamed Emoji-Faced Girl walks by, looks at the list, and calmly notes she is in class "3-5" which is Tomoko's class. "Why her?!" screams Uchi. Tomoko walks into the building leaving the sounds of Uchi's tantrum behind her. She notices that Hatsushiba is in her class. Mako happily tells Yuri that her "dream" of keeping together with Tomoko, her, and Yoshida has come true, but to Tomoko's surprise, Yuri discounts it as her "dream." Tomoko looks at the sitting Kotomi who glares back at her. Ogino welcomes the students to her homeroom to Tomoko's initial disappointment; however, she muses that since she knows most of the students in her class she may "make out it out okay." Ogino directs students to introduce themselves, and Hina asks Tomoko if she will give a funny introduction. Tomoko demurs whilst inwardly blaming Hina for her embarrassment the prior year. Hina sighs that "Kuroki-san" has "turned into a normal girl too," to Tomoko's irritation. As she gives a normal introduction, Tomoko inwardly rants at Hina's bored expression and then decides to add that she is "taking applications" for boyfriends. As Kotomi tries to expand on her love of the Chiba Lotte Marines, Tomoko remembers her past embarrassments, then thinks, to Hina, that she lacks the courage to show her true self. As she vows that she is done "pretending," Hina stands and confesses that she wants to become a voice actress. As she sits nervously, Hina asks Tomoko "if worst comes to worst," Tomoko could teach her how to life her life as a loner: "You seem to be a pro at it." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yuri Tamura *Kotomi Komiyama *Koharu Minami and Friends **Sachi (Minami friend with long black hair) **Norii (mentioned) **Maki (mentioned) *Asuka Katō *Akane Okada *Masaki Yoshida *Yoshida's Friends (unnamed) **Anna Haruna **Reina *Hina Nemoto *Hikari Itō *Miyazaki (unnamed) *Emiri Uchi *Uchi's Friends (unnamed) **Natsu **Kaede (Girl with Long Braids) **Nagi (Girl with Glasses) **Kayo (Girl with Black Hair) *Shiki Futaki (unnamed) *Hatsushiba *Mako Tanaka *Yoshinori Kiyota *Ogino *Kosaka (flashback) Referbacks and Forwards *Itō recognizes Tomoko, and she tells her that Tomoko gave her a fist-bump after the entrance exam in Chapter 110. *Tomoko remembers Hatsushiba as the guy who can draw well from Chapter 9. *'"A Girl is No One!":' Sachi is drawn anonymously. She and Nori will remain drawn anonymously when they next appear talking to Minami. Both with Maki appeared without names in Chapter 129 *Hina asks if Tomoko's going to do something funny for her self-intro this year like she did during the previous year. *The sequence of flashbacks showcasing Tomoko's embarrassing moments in her last two years include those from chapters 15, 43, 69 and 86. *Hina's dream of becoming a voice actress was first revealed in Chapter 90. Trivia *'"A Girl has a Name!": '''Katō's full name is revealed in this chapter. *'"Another Girl has a Name!": Mako's last name is revealed to be Tanaka. *"Yet Another Girl has a Name!": Yoshida's first name is revealed to be Masaki. *'''Heroine Seat: Tomoko achieves the seat with the windows to her left. **Katō sits in front of Tomoko, and Okada sits in front of her. There are two more seats in front of Okada. **Hina sits to Tomoko's right, Yuri sits in front of her, and Mako sits in front of her **Kotomi sits in the front with the unnamed Futaki to her right. Memorial Moments *Yuri smiles after seeing the field trip gang are together again in class 3-5. *Uchi's interest in Tomoko is now clearly more than her simply watching Tomoko out of her misunderstood belief that Tomoko is attracted to her. *Here are the first suggestions that Hina has some issue with Tomoko no longer being a loner and object of ridicule. *Tomoko openly announces that she is currently accepting boyfriends applications. *Hina reveals her secret aspiration to become a voice actress to her third year classmate. Quotes *"Why me!? Why, cruel world, why!?" – Uchi **"Uchi, stop! Your panties are showing!" – Miyazaki *"Screw you! It's normies like you who are the most boring of all! Always trying to read the mood and only saying the blandest crap to avoid getting ostracized! Unlike you bastards, I've spent the last two years practically a loner. I've lived my life looking down on you worms. Don't you dare underestimate me!" – Tomoko inwardly responding to Hina *"Don't underestimate the mental strength of someone who's survived countless battles with shame!" – Tomoko inwardly Gallery Yuri_Happy_c122.png|Yuri is happy to learn she is in the same class with Mako, Tomoko, and Yoshida. Potential_Ucchi_Rival.png|Uchi briefly pauses her tantrum when she realizes this girl is in Tomoko's class and she is not. Battles_with_Shame.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 12